Whitecap Bay
Whitecap Bay, referred to as Mermaid waters, was a large bay on an unnamed island. The bay was one of the very few places where mermaids inhabited. History Mermaid nesting Whitecap Bay was mainly known to be where mermaids gather for hundreds of years, notably for attacking passing ships and sailors. Stories made concerning mermaids in this mystical place strike terror in the heart of all sailors and pirates, even if it's just a brief mention of it.John Myhre, production designer of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The remote lighthouse at Whitecap Bay is of an ancient design and made by the English. In front of a whale oil-fired becon stands a convex lens. The becon doubles as a harbour light. Quest for the Fountain of Youth First mermaid attack with some of Blackbeard's crewmen at Whitecap Bay.]] During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard journeyed to Whitecap Bay with Jack Sparrow, Angelica and many other of his crewmen to capture a mermaid. Mermaids were drawn to man-made light, so Salaman fixed the lighthouse where it could light up and aimed it on the longboats in the water. In the longboat, Philip Swift, Scrum, Derrick, Purser, Ezekiel and the Cabin boy were used as bait. Scrum was forced to sing, by the zombie crewmen Gunner, to lure the mermaids out. Scrum would sing the sea shanty My Jolly Sailor Bold for an hour until Tamara appears. at Whitecap Bay.]] Tamara continues singing Scrum's song, which attracts more mermaids to surround the longboat. The mermaids try to seduce the pirates, which ends with Tamara showing her true form to Scrum. A fierce battle breaks out between the mermaids and the pirates. Blackbeard and his crew attempt to lure the mermaids into the shallows where others are waiting with nets to capture them. However, the mermaids started using seaweed lassos to haul the pirates out of reach into the water. Jack ran up to the top of the lighthouse and lights up the whale oil, causing the lighthouse to explode, scaring the mermaids and saving the remaining crew. Shortly after the battle, Blackbeard's crewmen were able to capture a young mermaid.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Second mermaid attack of the Providence at Whitecap Bay.]] Later, Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, Theodore Groves, Gillette and most of the crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] would later come ashore during a storm. Barbossa and Groves would examine a mermaid's corpse. Suddenly the mermaids returned and attacked the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] off the coast. Groves thought that they should save the men aboard, but Barbossa denied it and had them continue their journey on foot. Before they had their heading, they had to watch the Providence sunk, along with most of the crew, by the mermaids. The remainder of the Providence's crewmen continued the journey towards the jungle-infested areas of the island. It is unknown if anyone attempted to venture to Whitecap Bay again. Behind the scenes *Other than Whitecap Bay, mermaids also lived in Isla Sirena. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (junior novelization) Notes and references Category:Unnamed island locations Category:Lore